creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
El caso de Swan Point Cemetery
Sin dudas el cementerio más famoso de Providence, Rhode Island, es el Swan Point Cemetery, sitio donde descansan los restos del escritor norteamericano H.P. Lovecraft, o al menos eso se creía hasta hace poco. La necrópolis, ubicada sobre Blackstone Boulevard, fue inaugurada oficialmente en 1846 siguiendo el modelo de los cementerios victorianos, es decir, un sitio con grandes extensiones de parques y bancos donde los visitantes podían sentarse y pasar la tarde en compañía de sus amados muertos. Desde su prematura muerte en 1937, H.P. Lovecraft se convirtió en uno de los miembros ilustres del cementerio. Fue enterrado muy cerca del monumento familiar, un modesto y euclidiano obelisco poco afín a las arquitecturas imposibles de los Mitos de Cthulhu. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su intensa afinidad con el horror, nunca se reportaron apariciones ni fenómenos paranormales alrededor de su tumba. Hasta ahora. Todos los años, en la víspera del aniversario de su muerte, el cementerio de Swan Point recibe a un grupo de entusiastas fanáticos de H.P. Lovecraft. Muchos de ellos han intentado invocar al espíritu del autor, con resultados más bien deplorables. No obstante, en el último tributo, realizado el 15 de marzo, se obtuvieron respuestas notables. Una extraña y sutil melodía flotó sobre el grupo de admiradores, similar, dicen, a las notas perturbadoras del violín de Erich Zann; así como una sombra furtiva que fue vista en las cercanías de su tumba y la de uno de sus mejores amigos: C.M. Eddy, Jr.; hecho que no hubiese sido extraordinario si el mismo fenómeno no se hubiese reportado en otros tres sitios de Providence fuertemente vinculados a H.P. Lovecraft: Por ejemplo, el número 10 de la calle Barnes Street, departamento que ocupó durante una temporada y que también es el domicilio del doctor Willett en El caso de Charles Dexter Ward (The Case of Charles Dexter Ward); el edificio Fleur de Lys, en el número 7 de Thomas Street, donde transcurre un breve episodio de La llamada de Cthulhu (The Call of Cthulhu); y el número 65 de Prospect Street, sede de varios pasajes de El morador de las tinieblas (The Haunter of the Dark). No es de extrañar que un hombre de hábitos tan austeros como H.P. Lovecraft se manifestara de manera igualmente modesta. Su tumba, de hecho, no tuvo inscripciones hasta que sus lectores más entusiastas ordenaron la colocación de una placa con uno de los mejores sonetos de los Hongos de Yuggoth (Fungi from Yuggoth): "Nunca he podido apegarme a las cosas nuevas y crudas, Pues vi la primera luz en una ciudad antigua, Donde los tejados apiñados descendían desde mi ventana Hacia un puerto pintoresco, rico en visiones. Calles con puertas cinceladas donde los rayos del sol poniente Bañaban viejos montantes de abanico y pequeñas vidrieras, Y campanarios georgianos rematados con veletas doradas, Tales fueron las vistas que modelaron mis sueños infantiles." "I never can be tied to raw, new things, For I first saw the light in an old town, Where from my window huddled roofs sloped down To a quaint harbour rich with visionings. Streets with carved doorways where the sunset beams Flooded old fanlights and small window-panes, And Georgian steeples topped with gilded vanes— These were the sights that shaped my childhood dreams." Probablemente H.P. Lovecraft no hubiese estado de acuerdo con esta honra póstuma; así como tampoco con avistamientos desatinados. Su fantasma está presente en cada rincón de la vieja Providence; no solo en el cementerio, así como su amor por esa tierra perdura por encima de los sonetos grandilocuentes. Indicios de su presencia se hallan en todas partes; incluso en el pronóstico que el mismo H.P. Lovecraft realizó en 1937. Sumido en el atroz sufrimiento de su cáncer de intestinos le escribió a un amigo una de sus cartas más memorables, y que luego, en 1977, sería colocada en su tumba, menos como declaración de vanidad que como recordatorio de que su fantasma podía ser encontrado en cualquier esquina, en cualquier sombra: "I AM PROVIDENCE." (Yo soy Providence) Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Lugares